fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Sweet Dreams!
Aikatsu! Sweet Dreams! (アイカツ！ 良い夢を！ Aikatsu! Yoi Yume O!) is an upcoming fanmade series of Aikatsu! by DandoonLuvsYou. Plot "We are about to make the best performances ever! Let's now begin Aikatsu! Sweet Dreams!" Kirameki Takara loves ballet, and she volunteered to become an idol at Starlight Academy so she could show off her grace. However, she has a hard time making friends along the way, so she encounters some people who would be able to help her. Characters Main idols * Kirameki Takara (キラメキ タカラ) '– Takara is the main character of the story. She loves ballet and she is often seen as a cute and innocent girl. In reality, she appears to be a tsundere and can often deny anything she says. But over time, she will start to realize how much her friends want to help her, and she feels appreciated. Takara is a cute idol with her theme color being pink, and her brand is Sugar Sparkles. * '''Suzukawa Eiko (鈴川 エイコー) '– Eiko is a sporty girl with a positive attitude and is very enthusiastic. Although she can sometimes be a bit competitive, she is very friendly and can go a little bit crazy. Because of this, she can understand Takara's tsundere side easily. Eiko is a pop type idol with her theme color being purple, and her brand is Lilac Galaxy. * 'Ichijo Akane (一条 茜) '– Akane is a painfully shy girl with very little self-confidence. She would often hide herself from anyone, and depends mostly on her two best friends, Tsuki and Skye. At the same time, she wants to shine on stage and become a great idol. Akane is a sexy type idol with her theme color being teal, and her brand is Turquoise Icicle. * 'Shijou Tsuki (四条 つき) '– Tsuki is very adventurous and often full of courage. She can also sometimes speak without thinking, but at the same time she is full of justice and her hobby is playing the guitar as well as giving advice to her friends. Tsuki is a cool type idol with her theme color being red, and her brand is Electric Flash. * 'Skye Bailey (スカイ ベイリー) '– Skye is a transfer student from England, who has a spirit of happiness and shares her cheerful nature to anyone she meets, including her friends. Sometimes she could freak out easily if she makes a mistake or sees anyone get hurt. Skye is a cute type idol with her theme color being blue, and her brand is Pastel Splash. Male section * 'Amami Souta (奄美 颯太) '– Souta loves making friends and he does his best to keep his family safe. He is shown to be polite towards others and often feels concerned about anyone with performances. Souta is a sexy type idol with his theme color being yellow, and his brand is Topaz Magic. * 'Takase Jiro (高瀬 二郎) '– Jiro is willing to give respect to other people around him. Sometimes he has a large weakness to chocolate, leading him to having required discipline from anyone. Jiro is a pop type idol with his theme color being green, and his brand is Emerald Reflection. * 'Wakabayashi Kaori (若林 カオリ) '– Kaori is an introvert who doesn’t talk too much and isn’t the nicest person, but will soon see his ways. He often argues with Takara, eventually being close friends. Kaori is a cool type idol with his theme color being orange, and his brand is Licorice Delight. Supporting characters * '''TBA Brands and coords Main brands * Sugar Sparkles * Lilac Galaxy * Turquoise Icicle * Electric Flash * Pastel Splash * Topaz Magic * Licorice Delight * Emerald Reflection School coords * Pink Dreaming Coord * Purple Dreaming Coord * Teal Dreaming Coord * Red Dreaming Coord * Blue Dreaming Coord * Yellow Miracle Coord * Green Miracle Coord * Orange Miracle Coord Trivia * The series has been replaced by Aikatsu ♡ Sparkling Prism! Gallery Aikatsu Sweet Dreams Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo Aikatsu Sweet Dreams English logo.png|English logo Sweet Dreams.png|Characters in their coords DA5qTalUIAAIaZs.png|Book cover Category:Fan Series Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:DandoonLuvsYou